


Baby Don't Play

by DreamHighx



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamHighx/pseuds/DreamHighx
Summary: "How did you actually decide which name you wanted to get?" The man asked after 45 minutes off silence between the two.The boy shrugged his shoulders and said: "Phone book"





	Baby Don't Play

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written for a soulmate writing contest and this was the prompt I choose:  
> You don’t have a name tattoo on your wrist, meaning you probably don’t have a soulmate but you didn’t want your friends to tease you about it so you had a tattoo made on your wrist about some name you picked at random because your friend said she wanted to see it soon. And then somehow there’s a person claiming to be your soulmate and they’re kind of cute and sweet so you don’t know what to do.

"Are you really sure you want a name tattooed on your wrist? I mean that could confuse others and let them think that you have met your soulmate." A slightly older man whose arms were full of tattoos sat opposite of a younger boy who looked like he was somewhere around that age to attend university. The younger of the two nodded his head without hesitation.  
"You already asked me this like five times since I first walked into your studio. Yes I am sure. I can't stand that people are still judging me for not having found my so called soulmate yet. Just because there is no name on my wrist doesn't mean I'm a bad person or that I need anyone to pity me. That's why I'm getting this now! So well are you still going to do it for me or do I have to look for a new tattoo artist?" He said with a sincerity which showed that for him there was no backing out of it now. The tattoo artist nodded and began his work by putting a print of the name on the younger boys wrist.

"How did you actually decide which name you wanted to get?" The man asked after 45 minutes off silence between the two.  
The boy shrugged his shoulders and said: "Phone book"  
"Really now? Yah! Im Jaebum you found the name you just got inked on your body for your entire life in a phone book? God I'm glad I didn't ask you this beforehand otherwise I would have thrown you out of my store immediately." Yes, it was obvious that he was upset about how Jaebum had so frivolously chosen a name. But the name he choose had been one he noticed while he was scrolling through the phone book. Even days later the name was still somewhat stuck in his mind so he made the decision after going back and forth for three weeks to really get that one specific name tattooed. Now there really was no turning back for him anymore, now that he had a name on his wrist just like any of his friends. But sadly this was a name of a stranger. A name that had no meaning to him. So he left the shop a few minutes later, his wrist all wrapped up in plastic wrap and a good portion of cream on the tattoo so that it would heal better. For the next two weeks Jaebum would always have to cover his wrist so no one could see the fresh tattoo until it was fully healed.

He actually wanted to meet up with his best friend Jinyoung right after those two weeks passed, but it turned out difficult for the both to match up their schedules. He hoped that once his friend saw the letters on his wrist he would gain some new hope in him and then leave him alone with all those blind dates. Even if that was a lie. Because Jinyoung would keep on telling him that he would end up all alone. But since he was his best friend, he was the most worried about him because all of their other friends already have met their soulmates. Jinyoung had often referred Jaebum to be a hopeless case. And after he had found his soulmate a year ago it only got worse. Starting then even people he wasn't really that close with started to ask him when he would finally find his other half and get married. His parents had realized that mentioning this subject would end up angering him and well just not talking to them for the next few hours at least.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Jaebum hyung! I would have never thought that you would ever ignore me for weeks or just keep on telling me to meet up later. What's wrong? What happened? As your best friend I feel really offended right now." Stood with folded arms Jinyoung in front of him, while looking him directly in the eyes. His lips puckered into a pout. Mark, his soulmate would describe this as cute, Jaebum however felt it as if the other behaved like a child. Also it was not so that Jinyoung himself had ignored him when he met Mark for the first time and got together with him. No, that was as always something different.  
"Must I remind you how long you've been ignoring me because of Mark?" Yes, there was a possibility that he would keep on mentioning this to his best friend. Just to get back at him.  
"And to make it clear I'm not ignoring you. I did reply to all your messages. The last few weeks were just a little hectic." While talking Jaebum crossed his arms in front of his chest just like his friend and just looked at him waiting for the obvious answer that was going to come.  
"That was different." Did they really just had this conversation? Jaebum ran his hand through his hair and ruffled it a little more than they were already. That was the moment when his sweater slipped a little higher on his arm and so just a little bit of the letters on his wrist were visible. The reaction that followed from Jinyoung was almost like in the movies, his eyes widened and he just stood there frozen.

"What?!" blurted Jaebum easily irritated from the behavior of his friend. Why was he staring at him like that? The only thing he had done was run his fingers through his own hair out of frustration. That was the moment in which it clicked in his head as to why he reacted like that.  
"WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS EARLIER?" Yelled his friend. He definitely had spotted the lettering on his wrist and freaked out accordingly.  
During the last two weeks Jaebum had made up a story in his head about the tattoo. He even had it written down in a folder on his laptop locked in a folder and kept on reading it so that it actually felt like it had happened like this. Just to make sure he won't make a mistake while talking about it.  
"I wanted to tell you about it when the name appeared two weeks ago. But life happened Jinyoung. You yourself know how many essays we had in the past weeks. And well it's a bit difficult to find this person because the name appeared when I was on a run through the city. Funny right? Here I am finally with the name of my soulmate, but without knowing who that name belongs too." The words just flowed out of his mouth, without second thoughts he was lying to his best friend. But it just didn't feel like he was lying because he practiced this story so often, it almost felt real to him.

"OK, OK. Just please tell me that you at least tried to find this person that day or the day after." Jaebum just smiled innocently at his friend.  
"Really now! Do I have to walk that way everyday with you till you meet this person again? Or should we just walk around and ask people if they knew someone with that name? Wait I haven’t even seen the name yet." He ranted yes Jinyoung was officially annoyed with him. So like that he approached Jaebum, pulled his hand and pushed the sweater up so he could read the name on his friend’s wrist.  
"Choi Youngjae?" Dumbfounded stared Jinyoung at the name on Jaebum's wrist.  
"What? Do you know anyone with the name? "Jaebum hoped that his friend’s answer was going to be no. He himself did not know anyone, neither from school nor from his family’s friends with that said name. So how high were the possibility’s that Jinyoung did? The view of his friend wandered from his wrist to his face.  
"If I wouldn’t see that name on your wrist now I would have never, never guessed that it could be Youngjae. Yes, I know one guy that could be your soulmate but you two are such opposites." He said this after minutes of silence.  
This brought Jaebum's brain really to work, this could be not true. He had found the name in the phone book. Without further questions Jinyoung pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.  
"Hyung! Sorry for the disturbance but I just want to confirm something, your friend from Mokpo his name is Choi Youngjae right?" Jaebum was only able to stare at his friend. There was no way said guy was his soulmate because after all this was a tattoo and not the sign for soulmates. He just hoped that once Jinyoung had confirmed that this said boy had no name on his wrist or just not his, he would just leave him alone with this matter. He just hoped that the other guy wouldn’t get his hopes up and then get disappointed that Jaebum wasn’t his soulmate. He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t catch the rest of the conversation.

"Earth to Jaebum!" yelled Jinyoung into his ear.  
"What?"  
"Mark and his friend will be at our usual coffee shop in a few minutes. Then we will get to check if Youngjae really is the one for you. Which I somewhat hope because man that guy would do some good for you. So just for the next few hours leave the bad mood here and just try to be nice and… just not cold and distant, like you usually are towards new people, OK?"  
"Do you want me to say that I am always in a bad mood and cold towards everyone?" Hissed Jaebum through his clenched teeth.  
"That's the behavior I meant hyung." Jinyoung could only shake his head shaking because of him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Jinyoung-ah?" Jaebum and Jinyoung had walked to a nearby coffee after their conversation and waited there for Mark and his friend. Jaebum was slowly getting really nervous because Jinyoung had talked about Mark’s friend like he was the brightest person he knew. What if that boy didn’t had a name on his wrist at all? Or if suddenly a name would appear on his wrist?  
Why was he even getting his hopes up about that boy? There was just no way that his name would be on the wrist of the other boy. They didn't have this kind of connection.

Mark and obviously his friend stood at the table Jinyoung and Jaebum had taken a seat at. Mark sat next to Jinyoung, looping his arm around the others shoulder while his friend took a seat next to Jaebum.  
The boy who now sat next to him, had one of the brightest smiles on his lips the Jaebum had ever seen.  
"Youngjae-ah this is Im Jaebum. Hyung this is Choi Youngjae." The voice of his best friend made him realize that the three around him where already talking to him. As soon the boy next to him had arrived all his attention were on him and he had completely ignored his friends. He slightly turned himself in his seat so he got to look at the boy more easily only to realize that said boy was openly staring at Jaebum. When their two eyes met the smile on Youngjae's lips just grew bigger. Without saying a word Jaebum turned abruptly to Jinyoung and stared at him in disbelief.

"This is a joke right?" Asked Jaebum. Who just looked at him confused, as if he did not know what his friend meant. Annoyed he got up without saying more and walked away from the table. How could Jinyoung ever think that someone like Youngjae would be his soulmate. They were clearly total opposites.  
"Hyung wait." He heard Youngjae's voice following after him. It was not his best friend that had run after him no, it was the young boy whom he had just met a few minutes earlier. What a best friend he got there.  
"Can we just talk for a bit? I know the whole situation is going very quickly, I wouldn't have thought to find myself here as well. Since my actual plan was to just take the test to enroll in the university and then head back to my hometown till I get my results. If I get accepted I hopefully will find a small apartment to live near the campus. Before we met you, Mark hyung told me that you probably will react just the way you did. Walking away. I also weren't as excited when your name suddenly appeared on my wrist at a time I knew I didn't met you or our paths crossed. And yes YOUR name is on my wrist as well. But still I wanted to find you, find the person who was said to be my soulmate." Did the smaller boy knew that he was talking nonstop, not giving Jaebum any chance to reply?  
"Hyung can't you give me just like one chance to get to know you? I'm not such a bad person I guess... maybe sometimes a bit annoying but I will try my best to show you that having your soulmate isn't as bad as you imagine. Who knows maybe if we are together some things will get better or just easier than before. Having someone by your side can't just be all negative."  
"Take one deep breath for once and let me answer you, OK?" said the slightly taller of the two, which had the reaction of the smaller to open and close his mouth a few times without a sound and then ending up pouting.  
"I can't be YOUR soulmate, this must be some misunderstanding. Jinyoung and Mark don't know something really important. Your name... no, this name here it didn't appear out of nowhere. I got it tattooed. It's not your name I found this in a phone book and just choose it. Randomly. There are probably dozen of Im Jaebums waiting for you kid." Jaebum hoped that with him telling the truth he would back of and look for the guy who was obviously waiting for him. After all this was just a lie. A lie he had made up.

"Hyung have you ever heard of the appearance of the name when the other writes something on the skin? Or if the other gets something tattooed the other gets the exactly matching counterpart? The names appear not only out of nowhere. My parents have experienced just the same. My dad had a compass tattooed on his arm and my mom got at the exact same time, a map with exact coordinates where she had to go to. And just like that my mom found my dad. You got this tattoo finished exactly," while Youngjae said this he took his cell phone from his pocket and was looking for something. When he found the thing he was looking for it was a countdown but it counted upwards. "20 days, 4 hours and 11 minutes ago and a few seconds but you know what I mean. How would I know that exact time? As you know we never met before nor do I know where you live or got that tattoo. It's because at the exact same time it was finished my wrist started to burn as if I got a tattoo myself. And I don't ever want to get one myself if it hurts like that. Do you still not believe me hyung?" Could he really be telling the truth? Jaebum had never heard of something like these stories. There always had just been that one way to find your soulmate not different ones. Everyone had just always talked about the name of your certain other appearing on your wrist.

"If you still don't believe, how about I'll let my parents tell you their story? I wouldn't have thought that you would meet them that quickly but it seems like this would be the only way to make you believe me. If that's what you need it's alright with me." This statement made Jaebum freeze in all his movements. Did Youngjae really want to… well introduce him to his parents without even knowing him? Was this boy innocent or just naive? He hardly knew the boy himself and he already suggested meeting his parents, what a big NO. Even if the story that the younger had just told him would end up being the truth this was too much. Jaebum was not someone parents liked. That was mostly because of his appearance, with the piercings in his ears and the little ring he sometimes would put onto his lip he looked rather like a bad boy than some boyfriend material. Even his parents complained constantly when they saw him and when they went somewhere together they would make him remove some of them at least. And let's not talk about those times when he get new ones.  
"OK let's say I believe you this whole story without getting to know your parents. What then? What would change that?" After saying this he turned on his heels and walked fast the other way. Away from the boy. Away from all those what if's, all the questions that came up in him. Yeah even that little hope that boy had planted into his brain. He already knew how this would go on, he had seen and experienced too many relationships. Pairs that were so different in their personality's and believes would just never work. Never.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ever since that little encounter a few days ago, Jaebums phone was buzzing every few minutes. It was as if his friends totally had betrayed him and now stood next to Youngjae and giving their all to break Jaebum's stubbornness. His phone had died several times during the day ever since he had met the other. Because the three were blowing up his phone all day long. Yes three. Jinyoung, that little brat had given Youngjae his phone number. He was this close to block his two friends on kakaotalk and block the other fully on his phone like seriously could they just leave him alone? No? Was that so hard?

Once again his phone started buzzing next to him while he was in the middle of a research in the library. He had no time for this. And he knew Jinyoung didn't had it either because after all the two were in the same year even though they attended different classes they had about the same amount of work to do. Sighing he unlocked his phone and saw that number above the icon of the messenger had went up to 50 now. Yes 50 and he had read some like in the morning when he had got up. At least the number of text messages the younger had send him were only...... 5......

"How serious this is for him. The other two are sending me 50 messages while he sends me 5." he muttered to himself. Wait did he just say that aloud? Why did he even care? He didn't know the younger. Why did it bother him that he was texting him less than the others?  
"Stop thinking about him you have to finish this up by tomorrow. Focus."  
"SHHHHHHH!" he heard several students around him shushing him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

How come Jaebum ended up all the way down in Mokpo.  
At a table with the family Choi.  
With a way to happy looking Youngjae opposite of him and his parents who looked rather confused but still kind towards their sons friend.

In the end it was all Jinyoung's fault. The two always would make some stupid bets and then the looser obviously had to do something stupid. Well yes you guessed it right with the last bet Jaebum had lost and he was forced to accompany the younger back to Mokpo. What a best friend.  
Youngjae also had continued to text him every day a few times, still not half as much as his best friend but still. When Youngjae had heard that Jaebum would drive him with his car, he had immediately told his parents who had invited his friend to stay at least a night to rest enough to drive all the way back up to Seoul. So in the end the younger had won, he would be able to let his parents tell him their stories. He had to give that point to him he did not let loose.

"Hyung why are you so quiet suddenly? Please don't tell me you're embarrassed to meet my parents."  
"Youngjae one more word and I'll sit in my car and drive back this instant." Hissed Jaebum between clenched teeth.  
Yes parents made him nervous that was a fact. Ever since he had graduated High School he had lived separated from his parents and so he was not really used anymore to act like he was all grown up. His parents would probably love everything about Youngjae. He was good in school, kind towards the people around him and didn't look like he would cause trouble all the time. Yes he was defiantly the definition of a son his dad had always talked about.  
"Jaebum you don't need to be nervous. Youngjae told us that you two talked about how my wife and I met and you didn't believe him. It apparently seems like your parents never bothered to tell you all kind of soulmates in our world." Began Youngjae's father. As he spoke he grabbed his wife's hand and smiled briefly at her.  
"For us it was one of those rare cases when we never had a name on our wrists." spoke Mrs. Choi while pulling up both her sleeves to show her wrists where no trace of any letters were seen. Instead of that a bit further up her arm he could see the drawing of a map. Just like Youngjae had told him.  
"Instead of that my dearest man here went to get a tattoo." Jaebum could not believe what he saw, the tattoo was so finely engraved as he had never seen it. It didn't look like a tattoo to him more like someone painted it onto the woman's arm. If hers was like that how would the tattoo of her husband look like?

"It took about 3 hours. The most painful thing was how the tattooist was leaning on to my arm. But I'm glad that I had decided to do so." While talking he was looking at his wife with a lovingly smile on his face that showed that he didn't regret a thing.  
"Mine appeared at the very moment when his was finished. Sadly it was just like getting a tattoo so I also had to endure some pain for a few minutes." spoke Mrs. Choi while her husband was rolling up his sleeve and at the exact same spot was now a compass.  
"How were you able to meet through those coordinates? I mean Mr. Choi you probably haven't stayed just at one place all the time right?" It escaped Jaebum's lips slightly choppy. Was this story really true? He had never heard anything like that. But why should Youngjae's parents lie to him? Why would someone try to deceive someone they didn't even know?  
"That's a bit of a longer story but long story short. The coordinates led me this exact house. He has been living here since he was little but his parents moved to the U.S when he finished University and started working in a company here in Mokpo. Which is the reason why he didn't want to move with his parents. And I'm glad he didn't go with them." Should he just go with the flow and well believe them?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's been several months since Jaebum had met Youngjae. Months in which the younger obviously had played push and pull with him. Like one moment he could be texting him nonstop and then ignore him for several days. And here he was waiting now in the same coffee shop he had met him for the first time waiting for him. They had done this a few times now mostly because Youngjae and after a while Jinyoung as well would be nagging at him that they should meet. So this somewhat became a habit. Meeting up at least once a week. Just talking. In those months the younger never had mentioned the whole soulmate thingy again. Not like Jaebum wanted to talk about it, no not at all but hasn't it been the younger who at first was just talking about this? Now it seemed like he wasn't that interested in that anymore. Did he give up?

"Hyung", Youngjae appeared out of nowhere in front of him. Maybe he was just too lost in his thoughts to see him enter the coffee shop.  
"What's on your mind? Were you daydreaming again?" he was smiling as bright as ever, one thing that hadn't changed in those months the younger always was in a good mood. Like seriously always.  
The older could be all cranky or just not react to anything he did but he was still smiling at him. Sometimes that was a bit creepy, but also cute.  
"Aww thanks for telling me I'm cute." Jaebum gasped. Did he just say that aloud? Youngjae just nodded and started to smile even brighter than before. Yes by now he just wanted to go back home curl up and die. Just how many times had he made himself a fool in front of Youngjae? How many times had he done or said something stupid just because it seemed that when the younger was near him his brain wasn't working normally.

"Hyung. Can you please listen? There is something I wanted to talk about with you." Jaebum's eyes wandered to the others face which now for once wasn't smiling. He looked slightly anxious yes maybe even scared. Jaebum nodded to make him continue talking. Now he was 100% listening to the words he said. Had something happened to him Jaebum hadn't heard about?  
"It's been five months now hyung. I tried to be patient till you realize on your own that what I and my parents told you really was the truth. Just how much more time do you need? Or do you just hate the thought of being with me. It doesn't have to be a lifetime if you don't want someone by your side for too long. Just... This whole friendship we have right now. It's not what I want. Yes there is still a lot I don't know about you but actually who does? Even Jinyoung hyung sometimes seems like he doesn't know everything about you." Youngjae spoke while his eyes were fixed on the table in front of him, his hands holding onto each other. Jaebum had never realized just how fragile the boy could be sometimes. After all was he a bit younger than him, now living in a city he didn't really know that well. He continued talking about stuff he could change or what he could work at. That was the point Jaebum snapped.

"Why would you need to change for me Youngjae-ah? You are like that perfect son or boyfriend my parents would love to have. If someone needs to change it's me I always just had to look after myself. I could do whatever I wanted without thinking about others because except for Jinyoung and Mark no one really stayed by my side for a longer time. No one wanted to stay by someone who didn't really look out for them."  
"Why do you make yourself look so bad? When you're not. There is a reason as to why Jinyoung hyung and Mark hyung stayed by your side. You just don't trust people as fast as others. Which is not a bad thing. Also I think you rather just have one or two really close friends than a dozen who barely know you."  
While he said those things he lifted up his head and looked straight into Jaebums eyes. Why was it that he was so confident about the other but so insecure about himself?

"Then let me ask you something similar why are you so insecure about yourself? Why do you seem to know me better than I do myself? IF and I said if we really would start dating. What would change that?" That was a question Jaebum had asked himself for a long time now. What changes when you’re dating someone? Loving someone? Living with someone? Spending the rest of your life with the same person?  
You’ve got less time seeing your friends just to spend time with one person who suddenly was more important than everyone else? What if that relationship didn’t work out in the end?  
Did Jaebum wanted to fall back into the loneliness he was so used to after spending so much time with someone?  
"You really are that scared of people leaving you aren’t you hyung? I can tell you something once I’ve set my eyes on something or on someone I won’t let it go that easily again.” Jaebum could tell that but also that he was insecure about himself.  
“Why are you so sure that I am the one for you? If that whole story about those tattoos is really true and not something your parents just made up? What if in the end there suddenly appears someone in front of you and you will just leave me again?” he had not intended to actually say the last sentence but in the end he did say it without thinking about it further.  
Without realizing Youngjae suddenly had grabbed his hand and hold onto it tightly.  
“No need to worry. Just let me hold your hand and look at me I won't go anywhere. With what you just said, shows that you care more about loosing someone than having someone next to you. So it might take some time for you to see how serious I am. But I am.” with this he stood up from his seat and dragged Jaebum with him towards the exit of the coffee shop.  
“I might even stick by your side more than you like it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Several weeks later Youngjae had somehow moved in with Jaebum. If you ask Jaebum as to how the younger did that was just always mentioning that in front of anyone. He didn't care if people who were not close to them heard that they were going out. He didn't care when strangers heard when he was talking about all those things couples normally did and what they did. Youngjae simply didn't care about it.  
Ever since he had moved in with him, his all organized apartment has turned into chaos. As example the bookshelf he stood in front now. When he had put his books in it he had a specific system. He put them together in categories, to be able to find the book he was looking for better. Now that there were two of them, with tons of books for university his bookshelf was pure chaos. Finding a certain book was now almost impossible because Choi Youngjae seemed to not understand having a system. While he saw at least 5 of the others books squeezed into the shelf between all off them a small booklet was peeking out that he hadn't seen in months. When has it been the last time he had written into it? It's been a while. He took the book out of the shelf and started to look for the last page where black ink tainted the pure white page. There it was, an entry from the day he had met Youngjae. The day he had been angry, confused, scared, all kind of emotions had broken out of him then but not really broke out as in front of other people. It had broken out while writing.

Since I can remember I always hear from everyone around me that they are looking for their soulmate. In our time, everyone is born with someone who completes them. A person that only brings the best out of themselves.  
How do you find this person?  
How do you know for sure that you met the right person?  
There are so many people on the world and probably more than one with that one name. Jinyoung would obviously reply with a "Because you complete each other. It's just a match of faith." Simple, yes but hard in reality.  
Was it a mistake to get that tattoo? I don't know about that kid but do I want to have to lie to everyone around me till I die?  
My parents both had the name of the other on the left side, my grandparents, however on the right side. It starts there where every soulmate is different. That story that boy told me could that really be true? Was that the real reason my name was on his wrist as well? I did what I did to get everyone to stop talking about soulmates to me but it just got worse. Why is everyone so eager to meet their other half as soon as possible? Why not just enjoy your life and look what's going to happen naturally. I know I'm not the one who should talk. But why do we all need another person to be complete? Are we not allowed to be happy without them?

That was the last page of his entries. The last page before his life had changed because of a certain sunshine. Wasn't it funny how much in denial he had been over all this time? Fighting against the obvious and against the boy who now owned his heart. The two really were opposites of each other, the reason why they fought so often but that's something that every relationship need from time to time. Without thinking he closed the book but out of the corner of his eyes he saw black ink on the following page. Confused he opened it up again only to see that someone had found his book and written a reply into it. It wasn't a long entry but still. Someone had read his entries. Entries that were so personal and about his feelings that if he got a hold of that person who dared to do this would get hit. How dare that person to write something in someone else diary! Angry he started reading the notice.

Maybe the word soulmate is overrated. It's enough if you are happy, alone or not. If you are with someone, it's not just all good. Fighting from time to time is only natural in relationships but in the end the other person should make you look forward to go back to them. Someone who allows you to be who you are without having to change. Someone who is OK with you being cranky sometimes. Or need some motivation. But as long that someone feels like home to you that's just right.  
And if it then turns out that this person actually is your soulmate, why keep on fighting against it? Especially if it's a sunshine like yours what will you lose if you have him by your side?

Jaebum was baffled. It was obvious as to who the person was who had was able and dared to write into this book. None other than his sunshine Youngjae. Wait did he just say his?

"Choi Youngjae!" he screamed through the quiet apartment.


End file.
